


Of the passing of Tar-Minyatur

by Nineveh_uk



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 08:03:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17597432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nineveh_uk/pseuds/Nineveh_uk
Summary: It was in the year 442 of the Second Age, in the 410th year of his reign, that the King Elros Tar-Minyatur felt the Gift of Men draw nigh to him, and he called his brother to him to say his last farewell.





	Of the passing of Tar-Minyatur

It was in the year 442 of the Second Age, in the 410th year of his reign, that the King Elros Tar-Minyatur felt the fullness of his years begin to press upon him and the Gift of Men draw nigh to him. Then he called his brother to him across the Sundering Seas, and out of Middle Earth came Elrond Peredhel borne upon an elven ship into the wings of dawn, and as he set his foot upon his brother's realm he saw that what Elros had built was great indeed. Then the King Tar-Minyatur feasted his brother in his palace in the golden city of Armenelos, and when the feasting was done the brothers left the palace and the counsellors and the King's sons' and their wives and their children and they went alone to the sacred mountain of Meneltarma where naught may be spoken aloud and together they stood upon the high place and watched the sun rise over the white tower of the Haven  on Tol Eressëa, where they should never now voyage together.

Then the King readied himself to the bed that had been prepared for his long rest and gave the Sceptre unto his son, Vardamir Nólimon, to be King Tar-Vardamir.

'No counsel I give to thee as to thy rule, wise as thou art in lore. Only this I say to thee, and to thine heirs: that the Kings of Númenor are not as lesser men, and as unto us is given foreknowledge of our end, so let all meet that end with wisdom.'

But Elrond said, 'Do not all things dwindle with the years? Wisdom you show, but it shall not be ever so.'

Then Vardamir said, 'Nevertheless, let it be so now!' and the Sceptre he handed to his son in turn, to reign Tar-Amandil, and Elros Tar-Minyatur laid his blessing on him and so they departed from him as he bade them, all but his brother Elrond.

'Lo, my brother!' he said, 'The Gift of Men comes swift upon me. Long have I reigned, yet it is but as the blink of an eye to the kings of the Eldar. Yet would I not reckon my toll of years too short. For truly that which I have accomplished in life suffices to me, and now have I no more desire upon this earth than to seek that voyage that lies before me and taste the Gift given by the Valar to mortals.'

Then Elrond fastened upon his brother's breast a brooch set with a white stone, an heirloom of Gondolin to lie with him until the world should change or Men so forsake their laws as to rob the tombs of kings, and he kissed him upon his brow.

'Courage I do not give you for that journey, for none have I so great as needful for that mighty voyage. Yet if any should come through those seas safe to harbour it shall be you.'

Then Elros lifted his head for the last time.

'You too shall have need of courage, I deem,' he said. 'Once you said to me that by our choices we should be forever sundered, and maybe it is so. But indeed we know this not and there may yet come a day beyond all reckoning of Days when we come to the end of the seas and find ourselves again upon the same shore.

'Until that day, farewell!' 

Then King Elros Tar-Minyatur left this life and his spirit moved beyond the circles of the world. But Elrond returned to Middle Earth, and of what had passed between him and his brother he spoke not. For he understood now the irrevocable nature of his own choice, and the weight of the years to come and their griefs and their joys fell upon him, and there stirred in his heart, faint as yet but never again to be unknown, the sea-longing of the elves.


End file.
